A Narnian Tempest
by obsessive360
Summary: One mistake can lead to another. He missed one detail, resulting in a mistake, one that led to them, which led to a Prince and a Princess, which led to an innocent bringing back the biggest mistake of all. Warning, this is AU, so don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

A/N: I like Narnia, but this is only my second attempt at a story for this series. If it's horrid, just tell me. Well, I hope you like it. R&R, please! P.S. I don't own any of this, except the plot line and any OCs I come up with.

"Prologue...

"Excuse me, but His Majesty is needed in the gardens right now, ladies.", a woman with long dark hair said, pulling her best friend from the room.

"Lottie, what is it?", the King asked.

"I have no idea. Aslan is here and he wishes to speak with you. Caspian, as your best friend of fifteen years, he knows everything, so don not attempt to hide anything from him.", Charlotte said in a low whisper.

Caspian nodded and hugged her.

"Walk with me?", he asked, offering his arm.

"Well, since I know where he is, why not?", she replied, smiling at him.

As the reached the gardens, Caspian saw the great lion and kneeled before him.

"Rise, King Caspian, I have news for you. I have seen first hand the despair that you and Queen Susan have been in since her departure almost four years ago. Even I can not witness that much pain.", Aslan said.

"This is news to me how, Aslan?", Caspian asked.

"I am going to give to a complete knowledge of the Kings and Queens of Old's world, and you are being allowed a week together. If you still love each other, I will let you go back to her, or her to you, throughout the year, slowing time as much as I can so that you are more or less just in different time zones.", the great lion.

"Really?", the King and his best friend asked in sync.

"Yes, this is just all to similar to my biggest mistake, so you need to decide who will be running the kingdom for you until your return. You will be leaving in the morning. I have visited Queen Lucy. She will be waiting for you when you arrive in their world. Your background will be that you are a friend of King Peter's. I suggest you start making decisions. I have a wardrobe that should last you a week in that world. It is packed and will be give to you in the morning.", Aslan said, then turned and walked over to the dying rose bush.

"I am not sure I can trust Trumpkin with the kingdom just yet, well, I could, but I don't want to return to a Narnia that has laws that make no sense, so would you please watch over it for me, Lottie? It is only a week.", Caspian asked with a smile.

"Of course, what are best friends for. Plus I know what you would allow and what you would not.", Charlotte replied, hugging her friend.

"Thank you, Lottie.", Caspian said, hugging her back.

The next morning, Caspian met Aslan and Charlotte in the gardens.

"Close your eyes, King Caspian.", Aslan ordered softly.

Caspian did as told and Aslan let out a breath that caused the young king's head to glow with a soft scarlet light.

"You now shall know what you must know to get you through the week. Just walk through the portal, and Lucy should be on the other side.", Aslan said turning to the space between trees and bushes, conjuring a portal.

"I will miss you, Caspian.", Charlotte said through her tears.

"I will be home before you even know it.", Caspian answered, pulling her into a hug.

"I know, but we haven't been this far apart ever!", she shrieked.

"True, but the last time we were apart, you thought I would be killed.", he told her, smiling slightly.

"Go and spend some time with your queen. Sooner you leave, sooner I get to be in charge.", she laughed, backing up towards Aslan.

Caspian laughed and walked through the portal.

Landing in a dark alleyway, he saw a small auburn haired girl, no more than fifteen.

"Hello there, Caspian. How nice of you to show up.", Lucy said sweetly though through giggles.

"Lucy, my dear, almost sister, how nice of you to believe Aslan and be here waiting on me.", he said, laughing as well.

"Why wouldn't I? Don't tell Peter or Edmund, but I do consider you my brother and you're my favorite. The other two still think I'm eight or something.", she said quietly.

"Really? Well then, I'm honored.", he told her.

"We best be off. Mum and Dad are out, so we can make sure everyone has the story straight before you meet them.", Lucy said, taking Caspian's arm.

When they reached the Pevensie's hotel, for they were on vacation in at the time, Lucy led Caspian to Peter and Edmund's room. She knocked twice before Edmund opened the door.

"Hello, Brother, how are you?", Edmund asked Caspian, shaking his hand.

"Good, thanks for asking. What about you?", the Telmarine king replied.

"Just fine. She's in here with Peter, crying her eyes out again. Hopefully you can help.", the Just King answered.

Peter saw them and mouthed to Caspian, "Help me, please!", for Susan was crying into his chest. Caspian sat next to Peter and pulled the Gentle Queen into his arms.

"Why did I have to leave him, Peter? Why would Aslan do this to me?", Susan sobbed.

"I have no idea, but I'm here now, my Queen.", he whispered to her.

Susan looked up and smiled when she saw his face.

"Caspian.", she gasped.

"Yes, and I am all yours for the week. Aslan can be pretty surprising at times.", Caspian said smiling.

Susan didn't hesitate. She kissed him full on the lips, truly happy for the first time in almost four years.(Quick A/N: Due to Caspian and Susan's love, the time difference between Narnia and England is more like a time zone difference, as Aslan said! Caspian is 19 and Susan in 17.)

"I truly have missed you.", Caspian said when they broke apart.

"I missed you as well.", Susan said softly.

"I love you, Susan.", he said in a barely audible whisper.

"I love you too.", she said in an equally soft tone.

"Aww.", Lucy cooed.

Susan smiled, pretended not to hear her, and snuggled closer to Caspian. Peter couldn't help but feel his sister was in good hands. Even if he and Caspian did tend to be at each other's throats, Peter had to admit that it was highly unlikely Caspian would hurt Susan. Edmund was thinking along the same lines, but he needed to make sure no one slipped up while Caspian was here.

What's the story?", he asked.

"Caspian is a friend I met this part year at school, and he was on a trip here when he missed his train home, so now he's stuck without a place to stay. He could stay with us. Mum would buy it, but Dad might not. The accent is the problem.", Peter started.

"How about I was raised in a small town in Spain. My father got a job in England, and was looking for any excuse to move after my mother died, but he died in a bombing. I moved in with my uncle after that, but he doesn't spend much time with me, so he just sends me off on trips during the summer.", Caspian said on a whim.

"That might work. Yeah, we'll go with that. So what are we going to do now?", Edmund said after a few moments thought.

"Well, we could sight seeing. I feel responsible for keeping you three here most of the trip. Lucy and I have to go shopping anyway. Mum said we're going to the ballet tonight.", Susan said, smiling slightly.

"Really?", this surprisingly came from Peter, who had became quite fond of the arts while in Narnia.

"Yes, and it's going to be amazing. We're going to see Cinderella.", Lucy said excitedly.

"Well then, I think we must go shopping.", Edmund said with a smile, remembering how much Susan and Lucy loved shopping.

"No, because that's where Mum and Dad went. I was eavesdropping, Ed, don't seem so surprised. You did teach me after all.", Lucy told them, plopping down next to Peter.

"I think I'll go down to the pool. Are you staying here, or going with me, Ed?", Peter said suddenly.

"Sure, why not?", Edmund replied.

"I'll go with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid.", Lucy said, slightly muffled.

The three eventually left the room, Lucy to get a book from her room, and the boys to find their swim wear.

"That just leaves us.", Caspian said to Susan.

"Let's go for a walk. Paris is a truly beautiful city.", Susan replied, picking up her black and white Mary Jane's and slipping them on.

"That sounds nice.", he said, looking at her again, noticing the color of her dress, Telmarine blue.

As they walked hand-in-hand, Susan saw the annoying Henden House boy. Patrick, she thought, was his name.

"Phyllis?", he asked, walking up to her.

"No, my name is Susan, and I'd prefer it if you went away." she snapped.

"Darling, what's wrong?", Caspian asked, sensing her anger.

"How about we just go back to the hotel and see if Peter and Edmund have done anything to tick Lucy of yet.", she answered, just wanting to get away from Patrick.

Caspian nodded and they walked off, retracing their steps. Once inside the girls' room, Susan kicked the high heels off and turned back to Caspian.

"Now, if I tell you why I dislike Patrick so much, can you promise me you won't try to kill him?", she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, I promise to not kill Patrick. Scaring the hell out of him though, I make no promises on that one.", he replied, kissing her temple.

"He stalks me. Patrick tends to watch me when we're at school. He'll stand in his school's front courtyard and watch me at my school, St. Finbar's.", she told him, watching Caspian repress his anger.

"So you find him annoying?", he asked calmly.

"Yes, he is very annoying. Really, he's your polar opposite.", Susan replied, kissing Caspian gently.

The kiss deepened and they fell backwards onto the bed. Slowly, the buttons on her dress became undone.

"Caspian, we're still young. Maybe we shouldn't.", Susan whispered.

"If it what you wish.", he told her, just holding her close.

"Oh who am I kidding.", she whispered, before hurrying to lock the door.

It was almost a month after Caspian's visit, and Susan was in the bathroom, throwing up her lunch.

"Susan, dear, are you alright?", Helen asked her oldest daughter.

"I'm fine, Mum, honestly.", she replied, rinsing her mouth out.

"Susan, you've been getting sick almost daily now. I think you need a doctor's appointment.", Helen said quietly, thinking about Susan's frequent mood changes of late.

"All right, you win this round, Mum. I'll go to the doctor.", Susan said, though she was pretty sure what was going on.

Helen smiled and went to make a call.

"Peter!", Susan called.

The eldest Pevensie sibling appeared in the doorway moments later.

"Yes, Susan?", he asked.

"Mum's making an appointment for me to see the doctor, but I'm pretty sure what's wrong.", she told him quietly.

"What is it?", he asked, fearing for his sister's well being.

"Well, Caspian and I sort of, well, I think I'm pregnant.", she said in an almost whisper.

"WHAT!", Peter hissed.

"Don't tell Mum! I just hope I'm wrong about something for once.", she snapped.

The next week, Susan got the results back from the doctor.

"Susan, what does it say?", Helen asked.

"I'm pregnant.", she said before fainting.

Silverware and cups fell to the floor, Peter running over to his sister. Lucy was excited, and Edmund was torn between killing Caspian and giving the two his blessing. Helen and John were in shock at the news. This meant two things; Susan was no longer their sweet and innocent child, and they were going to be grandparents.


	2. AN, Sorry, but it is necessary

A/N: I know you hate these, but I have to post this. This is a fanFICTION, meaning this is not real. If you don't like it, don't read it, and don't review it. If Aslan can't make a mistake, then why did he do what he did to Susan in the first place. Telling her that she would never return led to her giving up on Narnia and magic forever. In all honesty, Susan is more likely to do some things that you wouldn't expect from her(Ex. _She _kissed Caspian when she left, not the other way around). Susan is not just the one sided good girl most people seem to think she is. Everyone, even Susan, has a dark side. I was a fan of the show _Charmed_, not that I'm a witch or a Satanist, which are not the same thing. In one episode, "Pardon My Past" Prue told Phoebe that sometimes, it's okay to be bad. Sometimes, your bad side, as some may call it, has all the right to come out and play. If you suppress all emotions other than happiness, and all personality traits other than innocence, you could come off as kind of boring. You may not like my writing style, you may not like what I say goes on in my story, but don't tell me that a fictitious story is false. It isn't real, it's a fanFICTION, so I'm pretty sure I know that already. And is response to a few thoughts, when, and if, I actually say anything about Suspian, C.S. Lewis created the couple, not the couple name. Weather there was a kiss in the books or not, it is based on the chemistry, not physical actions. I repeat, this is a story, it is not real.

Thank you for your time,

obsessive360


End file.
